Project Summary/Abstract Physical Sciences, Inc. (PSI), in collaboration with MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) and Caliber ID, Rochester, NY proposes to develop a novel technology for real-time assessment of surgical margins on breast cancer lumpectomy specimens and provide immediate feedback to the surgeon. A multimodal microscope will be used in conjunction with a high sensitivity cancer targeting agent to detect positive margins on lumpectomy specimens. Enhanced contrast fluorescence imaging will be first applied to identify potentially positive margins, while combined high-resolution confocal microscopy-optical coherence tomography imaging will be then used to visualize tissue morphology at the sub-cellular scale and confirm or rule out cancer presence. In Phase I we demonstrated the suitability of this technology for positive cancer margins detection on surgical specimens in a benchtop study. Based on Phase I observations and conclusions we propose to further improve this technology in Phase II and perform a larger scale clinical validation study at the MD Anderson Cancer Center, Houston, TX. Furthermore, a commercialization strategy for this technology will be developed and preliminary steps towards reaching this goal will be taken.